Pudge Wars
Overview A remake of the classic Warcraft 3 Pudge Wars mod in Dota 2. Pudge Wars is a 5 versus 5 team game. Each player controls a Pudge with only one spell to use: Meat Hook. The teams faces off on a square map divided by an uncrossable river. The first team to get a set amount of kills wins the game. Gameplay * Each player controls a Pudge with only one spell to use: Meat Hook. * The teams faces off on a square map divided by an uncrossable river. * Kill players to level up and spend ability points to upgrade the damage, radius, distance and speed of your hook. * Buy custom items such as the Grappling Hook to help you secure even more kills. * Headshot - Instantly kill your enemy by hitting a hook when he is already being hooked by another player. Objective * The first team to get 50/75/100 kills wins the game. Tips * Always try to get a Headshot. * You have no vision unless you put the ward on the enemy side of the map, so buy wards please, there is no support in this game. Vice versa, if your enemy team can always see you, make Reveal to counter the ward * Or you can protect your self by putting Totem (like wall), explosive barrel (techies’s mine) to protect yourself and your teammate * You can hook the mines. Abilities Your most use skill is the hook, but there are other bonus skills that you will get if you max the level item by keep buying the same item. But you can upgrade your hook: You have 4 options: Hook damage, hook Distance, Hook Speed, Hook width. Bonus ability: (if you max the explosive barrel, you get his suicide as bonus ability) There are more, so just go to try them yourself. Items Pudge Wars not only offers a new map and new ways of upgrading your Meat Hook, it also contains custom items. You can purchase consumables like healing salves or gameplay changing items like the Grappling Hook.You can purchase upgrades for your item up to level 5. They will get stronger at each level. * Grappling Hook - Pudge launches a grappling hook at a structure, allowing him to move across otherwise impassable terrain. * Tiny's Arm - How Pudge aquired this somewhat macabre artifact is a question better left unasked; suffice to say, it retains its ability to throw allies and enemies as alike. * Lycan's Paws - The quickfooted spirit of Banehallow empowers Pudge's usually plodding movement. * N'aix's Jaw - Naix's ravenous hunger overcomes Pudge, making his hooks steal life. * Observer Ward - Gives vision of an area around the observer ward. * Reveal - Reveals an area of radius 800. Detects invisible units. Lasts 30 seconds. * Ricochet's Turbine - This incredible device allows Pudge's hook to actually GAIN power as it careens off anything in its path, dealing increased damage when it hits. * Healing Salve - Regenerates a target unit's hitpoints by 1000 over 60 seconds when used. * Potion of Greater Healing - Heals 750 hit points when used. * Tome of Wisdom - Grants experience to the user, raising their level by one. * Tome of Power - Grants damage to the user, raising their damage by 25. * Tome of Strength - Grants health to the user, raising their health by 100. * Techie's Explosive Barrel - Borrowed from the Goblin Techies, this barrel allows Pudge to place explosive landmines. When thrown at an enemy, they become deadly grenades. * Strygwyr's Claws - Strygwyr's thirst for blood embodied in an item, these claws cause any unit hooked by their wielder to take a portion of the distance dragged as damage. * Earthshaker's Totem - Wielding the Earthshaker's totem, Pudge is able to place barriers which deflect hooks. * Barathrum's Lantern - The power of the Spiritbreak's lantern imbues Pudge's hook with damage based on speed. Runes The rune pass by the river every min and so, make sure that you catch it. * Haste rune - slows down your team and enemy team movement speed * Money rune - (you get a certain amount of gold) * Suicide rune - (you will suicide dealing 8k damage around you in few sec) * Magic shield rune - (it deals damage to all the heros around you) * Lightning rune - (you will have disruptor’s thunder strike around you, and when your hook hit something, it will activate razor’s plasma field) * Fire rune - (leave fire to dealing damage to enemy hero who steps on it) Credits Main Developers: Kobb and Aderum Mapper: Azarak Hook Guy: BMD Artist: Queaks Original WC3 Pudge Wars Creators: Siraraz and Tossrock All the people who work hard to document all the interfaces against Dota 2, including, but not limited to, Penguinwizzard, Hex6, Ash47, Tet, Psychonic and RoyAwesome. Contact:antonaderum@gmail.com kobbdota@gmail.com Known Issues * Create a thread on our subreddit with a description about the problem. * Comment on the Steam Workshop page. * Send an email to Kobb or Aderum (emails shown above). Known Bugs: * Hook chain particles sometimes get stuck for a few seconds. * Hook chain particles look weird when coming out of fog. * Headshot sound doesn't always play. Gallery pw1.jpg pw2.png pw3.jpg pw4.jpg pw5.jpg pw6.jpg pw7.jpg Category:Gamemode Category:10 players Category:5v5 Category:FFA Category:Skillshot Category:AllSameHero